Firsts
by maraudergirl87
Summary: During 'Order of the Phoenix' Remus and Tonks shared many firsts. This story documents one of them. RnR please.


**Author's Note:** This is my first story in awhile. One day it just came into my head. I know it's short but I still like it. Please no flames. Read and Review please! Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday Will!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would have three kids and loads of money that I wouldn't know what to do with.

* * *

They had many firsts that year. The first time they met. Their first mission together. The first time they stayed up drinking together which in turn led to their first kiss. And unfortunately their first death together.

Sirius was a friend, a confidante. Her protective older brother. Someone who would cover for her when she was hung over from a night of laughter and drinking in front of the fire.

For Remus, he was a friendly, welcome reminder of his past. An old chum from school. Someone to laugh and joke with. A companion on the full moon.

Remus had been there when it happened, holding Harry back. He felt no emotion, nothing but emptiness. His responsibility was to the children, no the young adults who were now fighting for their lives and all of wizard kind. His job was to round them up and get them to safety while the other Order members took care of Voldemort and his minions.

And suddenly, the fight was over. The small amount of death eaters not in custody disapparated. Mad-eye and Arthur had brought the injured and unconscious to the area in front of the lifts. Remus bent down and cast a numbing charm on Ginny's swollen ankle, to which he received a grateful look. Then in the corner of his eye, he saw bright pink on the floor. He walked over to the shifting form. She groaned in pain as she came to. Tonks gasped when she saw Remus hovering a few inches above her.

"What happened?" he said, not seeing any external injuries. He gently pushed her back to the floor when she grimaced in pain trying to sit up.

"Aunt Bella, that's what happened. She cursed me and I fell and that's all I remember." She looked at him. "It hurts."

"I know it does. Just stay put, all right? I'm going to see if anyone else needs my help." He waited for her answer before standing up. She nodded and whispered, "Come back to me." He kissed her forehead, stood up and walked off, with a tired sigh. She hadn't been awake when her favorite cousin had died and now he had to be the bearer of bad news.

* * *

He had told her in the hospital. She didn't cry. He didn't cry. They both sat there in silence, hands clasped tightly on top of the bed sheet, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

A few days later they both returned to Grimmauld Place. They both had belongings left there that they had to retrieve. They walked in silence. Molly's beef stew still sat on the kitchen table, untouched since that night. They walked up to the drawing room where Remus wanted to collect a few of his books. Tonks walked slowly around the room, coming to a stop in front of a table with a chess set on it, the pieces scattered all over the board. She had been sitting here when they had to rush to the Ministry. That was when the tears came. They were silent and slow.

Remus had heard her movement cease. He stood and watched her. It was one of his favorite hobbies, observing his girlfriend. It was how he really got to know her and it helped him understand her better. This time however was different. Usually when he watched her, she was chatting away happily, bubbly with energy or thoughtfully chewing her quill while working on a report for work. Now when he watched her lovingly stroke the abandoned chess pieces, she looked broken and lost. He noticed that she didn't try to compose herself after the tears started to fall. He loved the fact that she wasn't afraid to cry. He slowly and quietly crossed the room to be by her side. She turned to him and let the tears fall faster as he wrapped his arms around her. He moved his arms up and down her back as silent sobs shook her body as tears slid down his own face and into her hair.

"He's gone, he's gone," she kept whispering through shuddering breaths.

"I know, I know, shhh," he repeated hoping it comforted her.

Eventually her breathing slowed and became more regular. He lifted her head off his chest carefully. Her dark green eyes were red and swollen with a slow and steady stream of tears still coursing down her cheeks. She reached up to wipe away the tears on his face. He leaned forward as she closed her eyes. He kissed her cheeks, starting near her chin, slowly moving upwards, softly erasing the tears with his lips. She was taking slow, deep breaths now. His hands were cradling her head. His left hand moved to the back of her neck as his lips found hers. She had moved his right hand to her left breast, to where her heart was racing. Their kisses were feverish and needy. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. They slowly made their way up the stairs in this fashion. His mouth nursed her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

When they had made it to his bedroom he gently laid her on the bed. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt. With a feather-light touch, she traced the scars he had received on the many full moons through out his life. She lovingly kissed each one before moving on to the next. She took off her shirt and his eyes soaked her in like a sponge. His hands roamed all over as though trying to memorize her body with his hands. Her eyes searched for his, looking for approval. He knew her well enough that while she felt comfortable in her body, she wanted him to reassure her. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone and looked in her eyes.

"Beautiful." She leaned forward and captured him in a searing kiss.

"Ditto," she said softly before kissing his ear.

That night was much like their first night drinking together. On that night, brought together by the death of their mutual friend, they made love for the first time.

**

* * *

** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Go see pirates 3 as soon a possible and I leave you with this last bit of advice: go topless. Happy Birthday Will. 


End file.
